One Last Dance
by Perdita8888
Summary: Gin and Rangiku have one last tender moment with each other. GinRan, rated M for lemony awesomeness


One last dance.

Authors note: I wrote this as a gift for my boyfriend. Yes... it's a lemon 'but it's what I write best. Hey, I at least stuck to Plot though and GinRan is a cute couple, even though I say Gin is mine

. It's supposed to set a few days before Aizen, Tosen and Gin leave the Soul Society.

Enjoy

Anticipation and dread filled her mind as she approached the well worn dirt path that led to her childhood home. Gin had walked down here with her, many a time in their childhood. It wasn't a long path, but Rangiku knew it well.

She started down it, and followed the footsteps of years past reminiscing on old memories. Ones of running down this path, tailing Gin, watching his silver-haired head bob in front of her. The day they both applied for the Soul Reaper Academy.

The day they met.

And all the times they would dance with each other.

Now that was a memory that always filled Rangiku with joy. On lonely, often beautiful nights with each other, Rangiku and Gin would dance with each other. Holding each other close, never wanting to let the other go.

They hadn't done it in years. The last time they did was the night before Rangiku graduated from the Soul Reaper Academy. After they entered the Court Guards, Gin had become distant, and mysterious, talking to Rangiku a lot less, disappearing a lot more, and spending more time with the mysterious, but trustworthy Sosuke Aizen

She had seen Gin sneak off from his barracks earlier that night, and in concern and curiosity, she had followed him. Up this path and down to the queer, but homey little cottage they had shared in child hood. Being her best friend, and her secret crush, she felt obligated to follow him.

As she approached the door, Rangiku peaked inside apprehensively. Gin's sandals weren't in the foyer, and but she could hear a rustling inside the building. So she went in

A single candle flickered in the corner of the room, and he stood there.

Tall, lean, silver haired, smiling, her childhood companion, and best friend.

Gin Ichimaru.

"Why are you here Rangiku? "He asked his famous smile fading, his voice clearly filled with surprise.

"I saw you sneak off Gin, I was worried." Rangiku replied

"Well, you don't need to be but I appreciate the concern. " Gin snipped quickly, taking Rangiku by surprise. He had never talked to her like that.

"Bull shit, something is wrong," she snapped back, "You haven't come here in years, you always take your sandals off in the foyer when you do, and you never snap at me."

"You've been acting strange lately, even more so then usual, you don't talk to me anymore, and I'm freaking worried!" Rangiku's eyes teared up when she finished.

Gin stepped back in surprise. His eyes opened slightly in shock, then in concern. He hadn't seen Rangiku cry in years. It broke his heart to see her cry at all. It also broke his heart to have to keep secrets from her, and to have to avoid her so much. He loved her so much; it shattered him to see her like this.

"Ran-Chan," he whispered, using the nickname she had in childhood," I'm sorry I snapped at you. And I'm sorry I haven't been a better friend to you. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you these last few months.

"You make me worry so much though." She sniffled, burying her face into Gin's collarbone.

She may have loved him, but he knew how to trip her panic button quickly.

"Rangiku, I wish I could tell you what's going on right now, and it's going to go into action anytime now, but tonight, I'll do whatever wants, whatever I can to make it up for you, and whatever it takes to prove my love to you." Gin whispered, holding Rangiku close, enjoying the feel of her.

"Dance with me." She said simply

"You want to dance?" Gin asked inquisitively.

"Yes like we did when we weren't Soul Reapers, when we weren't in the 13 Court Guards, when it was just you and me." She looked up at Gin, into what little she could see of his clear blue eyes, pleading with him silently.

" Then let's dance."

Gin moved one hand to Rangiku's back, and clasped the other firmly. Rangiku Smiled, put her hand on Gin's bony shoulder, and squeezed his hand with hers.

He spun her slowly in a circle, holding her close, never wanting to let her go. Her body fit so perfectly against his, like it was made for him and him alone.

Rangiku laid her head on his skinny, but strong chest, marveling in the fell of hi warmth, and the sound of his heartbeat.

Gin brought her closer, and they danced a little slower, like this was their last dance, their last moment together.

" I love you Gin." Rangiku whispered, raising her face to his. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Not a light friendly kiss, or a hardcore make out style kiss either. A strong one, that had years of longing and care behind it. One that seemed to say," I've wanted to do this for a while now, and now , I'm doing it." A kiss full of love.

" I love you too Rangiku. " Gin whispered back, once she released him, only for him to kiss her back the same way.

The pair stopped moving, but stayed lip locked. Their hands moved around each others necks, and into their hair. They stayed standing there, entwined at the lips. Rangiku rand a sharp nail gently down Gin's long neck, making him gasp, and causing a small hill to form in his uniform pants.

Suddenly, the kisses took on a feral, more frenzied pace. Gin suddenly couldn't get enough of Rangiku, her smell, her taste, her body. He kissed her deeper, exploring her mouth with his tongue and her body with his hands. That body that made grown men blush, and occasionally swoon, that body that made him himself grow lustful, was at his touch and mercy.

Rangiku pulled herself closer to him, and scraped his neck with her nails, and ran a hand up his spine, making him shake in lust and passion. He had always driven her wild with that grin of his, and now he was hers.

Gin shot a hand to the belt of Rangiku's robe, giving it a tug, causing it to fall open, but not off. He marveled in her creamy , smooth, untouched skin. Under that robe, was just her panties, and sheer night gown. He grew even hornier at that sight of them.

He casually pulled off her gown, and tossed it to the floor. Rangiku responded by pulling his shirt off, and tossing it to the floor as well, and scraping her nails gently over his well defined chest, making him shake.

He responded by lifting her straight up, and setting her down on a clean futon pad in the corner of the room, then climbing on top of her. The hill in his pants was growing larger, and he needed release . He could tell Rangiku needed it too, her panties were growing wet.

As if reading his mind, Rangiku, eased his pants down, then his boxers. Freeing his length. She smirked when she saw it, all 71/2 inches of it. She rubbed it gently, earning a moan from Gin. Only to have him strip off her panties, and her nightgown.

He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her deeply, and sincerely. She responded eagerly, and tangled her fingers in his hair, bringing him close.

Gin lifted her up, and into his lap. She wrapped her long ,lean legs around his waist, and kissed him again. Gin ran a thin hand over her curves , loving the feeling of them. He brought Rangiku's face to his and asked,

" Do you want to?"

"Yes, I've always wanted to." She replied, kissing him deeply, running a finger over his chest.

That was all the trigger he needed. He adjusted her in his lap, positioned himself at her entrance, and thrust in deeply.

Rangiku moaned out loudly, throwing her head back. Gin took that moment to lower is face to her chest, and take one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking hungrily.

" Ggg—iii-nnnn." She got out, the pleasure taking over. He thrust again, this time a little harder. Seeing her reaction, he did it again, harder each time.

Rangiku screamed her pleasure, squeezing him as hard as she could. Gin threw her on her back and fucked as hard as he could.

Rangiku screamed her release, but Gin wasn't' done.

He lifted her up, and pushed her against the wall. She took the to wrap her legs around him. Gin slammed into her, making the wall shake.

" More!" Rangiku shrieked, before nipping Gin's shoulder out of passion. That only egged him on. He went faster and harder, making his partner scream louder.

" You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." He purred, accentuating each word with a thrust.

Rangiku only moaned.

Smiling his smile, Gin trailed done hand down to her pussy, and started rubbing her, as he was fucking her.

" Gah, GIN!" she screamed, plunging her lips onto his.

He laughed and pounded and stroked her harder, until her finally came.

Once he did, he lowered her onto the pad, and into his lap. He pushed himself into her one last time, and help her close. She kissed him hungrily, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He responded on kind, just as eager. He tangled a hand into her long hair, and used it as a handle to bring her closer with each kiss. She did the same.

He then pulled out, and laid her down, then lay next to her, in his strong arms.

" I love you Rangiku." He said, kissing her forehead

" I love you too Gin." She responded, kissing his in return.


End file.
